cantantifandomcom_it-20200214-history
What Goes Around... Comes Around
What Goes Around ... Comes Around è una canzone del cantautore statunitense Justin Timberlake per il suo secondo album in studio, FutureSex/LoveSounds (2006). E 'stato scritto e prodotto da Timberlake, Timbaland e Danja. Il brano è stato detto da Timberlake essere circa il tradimento e il perdono, ed è stato descritto da alcuni critici musicali come "sequel" per il suo 2002 singolo Cry Me a River. La canzone ebbe ricevuto recensioni generalmente positive da critici musicali.What Goes Around... Comes Around su Wikipedia Il brano è stato inviato a Stati Uniti Radio l'8 gennaio 2007, come terzo singolo dell'album. Diventò il terzo consecutivo numero 1 di Timberlake nella Billboard Hot 100. A livello internazionale la canzone era anche successo, raggiungendo la top ten in paesi come il Regno Unito, Canada, Nuova Zelanda, Germania e Australia. La canzone è stata poi certificata due volte disco di platino in Australia, disco di platino negli Stati Uniti e l'disco d'oro in Nuova Zelanda. La canzone ricevette recensioni positive da parte della critica musicale. La canzone vinse il Best Male Pop Vocal Performance presso il 50 ° Grammy Awards, dove ebbe anche ricevuto una nomination per Record of the Year. Il Bayer-diretto il video musicale Samuel è stato rilasciato 7 febbraio 2007. Attrice Scarlett Johansson interpreta l'interesse amoroso di Timberlake nel video. Il video ha ricevuto il premio per la Miglior Regia ai 2007 MTV Video Music Awards ed è stato anche nominato per il video dell'anno. Testo Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man? You know I gave you the world You had me in the palm of your hand So why your love went away I just can't seem to understand Thought it was me and you babe Me and you until the end But I guess I was wrong Don't want to think about it Don't want to talk about it I'm just so sick about it Can't believe it's ending this way Just so confused about it Feeling the blues about it I just can't do without ya Tell me is this fair? Is this the way it's really going down? Is this how we say goodbye? Should've known better when you came around That you were gonna make me cry It's breaking my heart to watch you run around 'Cause I know that you're living a lie That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find... What goes around, goes around, goes around Comes all the way back around What goes around, goes around, goes around Comes all the way back around What goes around, goes around, goes around Comes all the way back around What goes around, goes around, goes around Comes all the way back around Now girl, I remember everything that you claimed You said that you were moving on now And maybe I should do the same Funny thing about that is I was ready to give you my name Thought it was me and you, babe And now, it's all just a shame And I guess I was wrong Don't want to think about it Don't want to talk about it I'm just so sick about it Can't believe it's ending this way Just so confused about it Feeling the blues about it I just can't do without ya Can you tell me is this fair? Is this the way it's really going down? Is this how we say goodbye? Should've known better when you came around (should've known better that you were gonna make me cry) That you were going to make me cry Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around 'Cause I know that you're living a lie That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find What goes around, goes around, goes around Comes all the way back around What goes around, goes around, goes around Comes all the way back around What goes around, goes around, goes around Comes all the way back around What goes around, goes around, goes around Comes all the way back around What goes around comes around Yeah What goes around comes around You should know that What goes around comes around Yeah What goes around comes around You should know that Don't want to think about it (no) Don't want to talk about it I'm just so sick about it Can't believe it's ending this way Just so confused about it Feeling the blues about it (yeah) I just can't do without ya Tell me is this fair? Is this the way it's really going down? Is this how we say goodbye? Should've known better when you came around (should've known better that you were gonna make me cry) That you were going to make me cry Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around 'Cause I know that you're living a lie But that's okay baby 'cause in time you will find What goes around, goes around, goes around Comes all the way back around What goes around, goes around, goes around Comes all the way back around What goes around, goes around, goes around Comes all the way back around What goes around, goes around, goes around Comes all the way back around Around interlude: Let me paint this picture for you, baby You spend your nights alone And he never comes home And every time you call him All you get's a busy tone I heard you found out That he's doing to you What you did to me Ain't that the way it goes You cheated girl My heart bleeds girl So it goes without saying that you left me feeling hurt Just a classic case A scenario Tale as old as time Girl you got what you deserved And now you want somebody To cure the lonely nights You wish you had somebody That could come and make it right But girl I ain't somebody with a lot of sympathy You'll see (What goes around comes back around) I thought I told ya, hey (What goes around comes back around) I thought I told ya, hey (What goes around comes back around) I thought I told ya, hey (What goes around comes back around) I thought I told ya, hey laughs See? You should've listened to me, baby Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Because (What goes around comes back around) laughs Video Note Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Singoli di Justin Timberlake